Forever Asleep
by CelestialDream1431
Summary: One day at the park turns into an adventure for Jimmy, Cindy and the gang... in the Dream World. Will Jimmy and Cindy ever wake up? How will the rest of the gang be able to help them? Read and find out.
1. From Good Morning To Good Night

**This is my first J/C fanfic so no flames please! Hope you like it!**

* * *

One sunny morning in the quiet town of Retroville, Cindy Vortex was walking down the sidewalk with her dog, Humphrey, heading straight for the park.

Now 17 years old, Cindy has grown a lot over the years. Though she is still the smart, tough, kick ass karate master, Cindy has mellowed out a little bit over the years and is not as violent as she used to be. She is only violent when she has to be. Her wardrobe has changed as well. Instead of her usual green halter top, white pants, and pink shoes, she decided to wear something more adult like. She's wearing a green tank top with a short white cardigan over it, a short white skirt with a while floral pattern, and a pair of cork heels with white straps and a white floral design sewed in the heels. Cindy is also wearing a white choker with a green emerald gem in the middle, silver hoop earrings, and a silver and emerald charm bracelet. She even kept her hair out of her usual ponytail. Her hair is now parted to the side and it cascades freely down her back in soft, loose, golden curls. She painted her nails a pretty emerald color and even opted for a little bit of makeup consisting of light green eye shadow, black eyeliner, some mascara, and pink pearl lip gloss.

In all honesty, she looked absolutely breath taking.

After about a five minute walk from her house to the park, Cindy finally reaches her destination. As she looks around for a good spot to play with her dog she notices that the park is pretty empty except for a few families hanging out, some kids flying their kites, and a certain boy genius playing with his robotic dog. She emitted a low growl, seeing that her rival was here as well.

Cindy Vortex and Jimmy Neutron have been rivals since the day they met but over time their rivalry has become more of a friendly competition. During that time Cindy developed a crush on Jimmy and it grew as time went on. But due to their constant fighting, Cindy chose to keep her love a secret and hidden from the world. So to hide her secret, she would hide behind a mask of hate so Jimmy or anyone else would never find out.

Cindy decided to go the opposite direction of the boy genius to a deserted end of the park. She picked a spot under a large shady oak tree and began playing fetch with Humphrey. After throwing the Frisbee for an hour, Cindy accidently throws the Frisbee too hard and it goes flying into the woods.

"Sorry Humphrey, would you mind going and retrieving the Frisbee?" asked Cindy. Humphrey barked twice and ran off in the direction of the where the Frisbee landed.

After about a minute or two of running, Humphrey stopped to look around at where he was. He was in the middle of the woods. Humphrey then started to sniff around for the lost Frisbee. Sniffing by every tree, rock, and bush for a few minutes, Humphrey finally found the Frisbee inside a bush.

After another few minutes of struggling, Humphrey finally managed to free the Frisbee and he made his way back to his Mistress. Once he cleared the forest he made a straight beeline to the tree that he knew his Mistress was waiting for him.

But once he got there, Humphrey stopped to a dead halt and the Frisbee fell from his mouth to the ground. There under the tree was his Mistress lying face down on the ground. She wasn't moving, not even making a sound.

Humphrey slowly crept his way towards his Mistress. He sat in front of her and let out small whining noises. When Cindy didn't respond he began barking. When she still didn't respond he started to nudge her with his nose and pull on her clothes with his teeth. After no response from his Mistress, Humphrey began to panic and so he began running through the park looking for help.

* * *

On the other end of the park, 17 year old Jimmy Neutron was playing fetch with his robotic dog, Goddard.

Jimmy has grown over the years as Cindy did. Not much had changed about his personality but his looks slightly changed. Jimmy has grown very tall, standing at about 6' and he also grew some muscles since he managed to make time to work out in the lab. His clothes changed too. Instead of his old red shirt with his signature atom symbol on it, he opted for a plain red t-shirt with a black short sleeved jacket that had his atom symbol sewed on his front pocket. He kept the blue jeans, sneakers and his signature swirl hair style.

"Alright! Way to go Goddard!" said Jimmy after Goddard caught the Frisbee again. He and Goddard have been in the park all morning just playing around and having fun. Jimmy needed a break from the lab since he was constantly cooped up in there inventing. Goddard finally managed to drag his master out of the lab for a little while and to the park.

After a few hours of playing they were finally packing up to head home when Goddard started picking up a strange noise.

"What is it boy? What's wrong?" asked Jimmy. Jimmy then heard the noise that Goddard detected. It sounded like a dog barking. He looked in the direction he heard the barking and he saw a dog running around frantically. That dog looked very familiar.

"Humphrey?" asked Jimmy. _'What is he doing here and without Cindy?'_ Jimmy and Goddard walked over to where Humphrey was. "Come here Humphrey," Jimmy called to the dog.

After hearing the command, Humphrey stopped in his tracks and looked to where the command came from. Seeing Jimmy, Humphrey started to growl but then stopped. His Mistress needed help and the boy genius was the only one that heard his bark. So Humphrey ran to Jimmy and started pulling on his pant leg. "Humphrey what are you doing?" asked Jimmy. He then looked to Goddard for help. Goddard opened his chest and a screen popped up with words on it.

**"Maybe he wants you to follow him."** Read Jimmy. "Ok then, I guess we'll go see what's up. I hope this isn't a joke Cindy planned on me." Stated Jimmy as he began walking in the direction Humphrey was trying to drag him.

Humphrey dragged Jimmy all the way to the other side of the park to a big oak tree. Humphrey ran ahead and went around the tree. Jimmy and Goddard looked at each other and followed the dog. When Jimmy caught up with Humphrey he found the dog lying on the ground whimpering and Cindy lying next to him face down on the ground.

"Cindy? Puking Pluto, what happened?" Jimmy tried shaking Cindy but she was not responding. "Cindy!" He called again but she still didn't respond. _'Oh no, I need to find out what happened.'_ Thought Jimmy as checked her pulse. _'Ok, so she's still alive, just unconscious. This is so strange; I have to get her to the lab.'_ Jimmy picked up Cindy and turned to Goddard. "Goddard, grab Cindy's stuff. We need to take her to the lab." Said Jimmy as he began walking home. "C'mon Humphrey, you're coming with us." Goddard grabbed Cindy's Frisbee and stored it in his compartment then followed Jimmy and Humphrey out of the park.

Since Jimmy didn't bring his hover car he had to walk home carrying Cindy bridal style. He kept getting odd looks from the few people walking by but he just ignored them. Too many thoughts were running through his head at the moment. _'What happened to you Cindy? Did someone do this to you? Why won't you wake up?'_ Jimmy shook his head._ 'I can't believe this happened. Don't worry Cindy, I'm going to fix this and wake you up, then hopefully you can tell me what happened.'_ thought Jimmy as he walked home.

* * *

It is 2 in the afternoon and Jimmy finally made it back to his lab. Once inside, Jimmy placed Cindy on the couch and went over to his computer. Typing furiously, he begins to give Vox a series of commands and procedures to perform on Cindy. After the commands are given, Jimmy goes back over to the couch, picks up Cindy, and places her on the examining table. Vox then begins her work.

Goddard stared at his Master as he seemed very determined about the current situation. He knew about Jimmy's crush on Cindy, yet his Master would never admit it.

Humphrey slowly walked over to the table where his Mistress lie unconscious. He sat next to the table and started whimpering, signaling that he wanted Cindy. Jimmy walked over to Humphrey and began petting his head to comfort the sullen dog. Suddenly, Vox accidently knocked Cindy's hand off the table. When Jimmy moved to go fix it, Humphrey growled at him and moved to the hand first. Cindy's hand was limp when Humphrey nudged it with his nose and moved his head under her hand so her palm rested on his head.

"What was that all about?" asked Jimmy. Goddard opened his chest and answered him.

**"He misses his Mistress. He is loyal to her."**

"Goddard, can you ask Humphrey why he is loyal to a she-devil?" asked Jimmy. Goddard barked twice to Jimmy then began barking at Humphrey. Humphrey barked back and Goddard opened his screen to translate.

**_"Cindy is not a she-devil. She is my Mistress. She has cared for me ever since I was a puppy. Cindy is a lot nicer than my other Mistress and treats me better."_**

Jimmy raised an eyebrow. "Who is your other Mistress?"

**_"Sasha Vortex, Cindy's mother. She is as cold as ice and really harsh on Cindy. Cindy always talks to me about everything her mother has done to her. Even though she knows that I can't respond except for a bark or two."_**

"I thought she always talks to Libby about her problems?"

**_"She does but when Libby isn't around she confides in me."_**Humphrey nuzzles Cindy's hand and responds again. **_"I know Cindy can be harsh at times but she is a saint compared to her mother. Just give her a chance and you'll see."_**

"I find that really hard to believe." Jimmy muttered to himself. "Anyway, back to the situation. Can you tell us what happened to Cindy?"

**_"I'm not sure. While we were playing she accidently threw the Frisbee too far and asked me to go get it. So I left and when I came back she was on the ground."_**

"Then we should go back to the park and check out the scene." said Jimmy. He was about to get up to leave but there was a knock at his lab door.

"Jimmy, dear, it's time for dinner!" called Judy, Jimmy's mother.

Jimmy and Goddard looked at each other and then at Cindy and Humphrey. _'It's that late already? What are we going to do now? We can't just leave them in the lab. I guess I can leave Goddard here with her until Vox is done. '_ thought Jimmy. "Goddard, keep an eye on Cindy and let me know when her tests are done. Humphrey, come with me."

As Goddard watched Cindy, Jimmy and Humphrey made their way upstairs and into the kitchen. "Hey mom." Jimmy said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie and… oh! Jimmy, why is Cindy's dog here?" said Judy as she watch Jimmy and Humphrey enter the house. "Uh, no reason. She asked me to watch Humphrey for a little while." Lied Jimmy. Not buying what her son was saying, Judy replied, "James Isaac Neutron, you tell me right now what is going on."

"Ok, ok, something happened to Cindy while she was in the park this morning and so I brought her back to the lab to see what was wrong since she wasn't responding to anything I did to try and wake her up. Humphrey is here too because he refused to leave Cindy's side." Explained Jimmy.

"Ok then, you can take your dinner down to the lab and keep working. I don't want you to leave her alone." Said Judy while handing a plate of food to Jimmy. "Humphrey can stay up here with me until Cindy is awake." "Thanks mom." "You're welcome sweetie."

As Jimmy was making his way out of his house, an alarm sounded from inside the lab. Running quickly he made his way down into the lab. Jimmy put his plate of food onto the table and went to his computer. "Goddard, what's going on?" Jimmy asked while typing furiously. There was no response. Worried, Jimmy slowly turned around. "Goddard?"

Goddard was nowhere to be found. As he looked around the lab he noticed that everything was exactly the way he left it, except for one thing. "Cindy? Where did she go?" Suddenly Jimmy felt a bolt of electricity run through his veins. All of his energy left his body sending Jimmy to his knees. Something then crossed his line of vision. Jimmy tried to look up but the shock caused his vision to blur. The last thing he saw was a black figure carrying something yellow and green.

"Cindy…"

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Stay tuned! Next chapter should be up soon!**

**OMG what happened to Cindy? Is Jimmy going to be ok? Where is Goddard?**

**Keep reading to find out. It will all be in the next chapter.**

**Be sure to comment and review!**

**- CelestialDream1431**


	2. Nightmare? Or Lost In a Dream

Cindy awoke to the sound of birds chirping. She notices that she is lying on the ground and tries to get up but is too weak. So with the little strength she could muster, she rolls herself over so she is lying on her back. Once she does she is blinded by an extremely bright light.

"Ugh, where am I?" asked Cindy. She closed her eyes for a moment to try and get them to adjust to the light. Finally adjusted, she opened her eyes to see that she is lying inside the park under the big oak tree. A cool breeze was blowing through the air.

As Cindy was enjoying the feel of the wind she noticed that it was strangely quiet in the park. She managed to sit propped up on her arms. She looked around and realized that the park is deserted. There is not one person in sight. "Where is everyone?"

Trying with all her might, Cindy manages to push herself onto her knees. Finally she pushes herself to her feet using the help of the oak tree beside her. Then another realization dawned on her. "Humphrey? Humphrey, where are you?" she called but there was no answer.

Suddenly, Cindy felt a searing pain in her head. Clutching her head tightly, she fell to her knees. A whisper of winds blew past her ear. _"Cindy… Cindy…"_

"Who's there?!" Cindy cried through the pain.

The wind began to pick up, tossing Cindy's hair about and hitting her in the face. "Agh! What's going on?!" she cried again. "Stop! Stop it!"

Then, as suddenly as it started, the wind abruptly stopped. Not wanting to stay a minute longer, Cindy immediately stood up and fled the park. As she is running she sees that there is not a person in sight. She stopped for a moment and peered into a nearby shop window. The store was vacant and the lights were off. Cindy walked over to the next window and peered inside. It was the same as the first, empty. She then began to make her way down the street, looking into every window of every place that she passed. But they all were the same as the first two.

She then tried to see if there was anyone at the Candy Bar or even at the school. There was not a single soul in sight.

After what seemed like hours of walking Cindy finally gave up hope of finding any form of life in Retroville. So she just let her feet carry her to where ever destination they choose.

Then in a flash, pain struck her again causing her to release an ear splitting scream. She stopped in her tracks and clutched her head in her hands, again, to try and relieve some of the pain. It wasn't working. The action only intensified the pain.

Around her the wind began to pick up, whipping her hair and her skirt violently once again. Cindy looked around and recognized that she was on her street. She turned to run to her house but as she drew near the pain increased. Cindy backed up towards the Neutron residence and the pain subsided slightly. Noticing this she went to the Neutron's front door and tried to open it but it was locked. She then hurried around to the backyard. _'Hmm, maybe the lab is open.'_ Cindy thought.

As she reached the clubhouse door she noticed that the light above the door was off. The door was closed and locked as well.

All of a sudden the sky became covered with heavy black clouds. Lightening flashed across the sky. The wind was growing stronger with each passing second. Cindy slowly turned around and looked up at the sky.

In the distance, a tornado was forming and coming towards her rapidly.

Cindy's mind went into a state of total panic. She turned back around and began banging on the clubhouse door. "Neutron, open up!" she yelled. Cindy was pounding the door so hard she could have broken it off its hinges. Sadly the door stayed strong against her blows. "C'mon, C'MON OPEN! JIMMY!" The doors still remained closed. Leaning against the door, she looked back up to the sky at the disaster coming towards her. _'This is it.'_ She thought. _'This is how I'm going to die.'_

The tornado had already reached Cindy's house, ripping it from its hinges and demolishing it in the air. Cindy closed her eyes and prayed for a miracle. When she opened her eyes, she saw in her peripheral vision a faint glow of red. The clubhouse light was on. As she was about to start pounding on the door again, the welcome mat slid from underneath hear causing Cindy to fall down the tube to the hard, concrete floor of the lab.

Cindy remained there on the floor, eyes closed, too scared to move. She could hear the winds from outside as she laid there in the darkness of the lab. Through her closed eyes, Cindy saw a faint glow coming from somewhere to her left. She opened her eyes to see that the faint glow was coming from the doorway to the main room of Jimmy's lab. _'A light? Does that mean Jimmy is here?'_ Cindy asked herself. "Neutron?" Cindy called.

There was no response, so she called again a little louder.

"NEUTRON!" she yelled. There was still no reply. _'If Neutron isn't here, then who let me in the lab?'_

Feeling a little frightened, Cindy sat up onto her knees and looked around, with the little light she had, for anything she could use to defend herself. Over in the corner of the room she spotted a wrench lying on the ground. She walked over and picked it up, then tucked it in the belt of her skirt.

Feeling more secure, Cindy walked over to the doorway and peered inside. The room looked vacant but she could hear something. She slowly took the wrench in hand and walked into the room. The light source she saw earlier was emitted from the main computer in Jimmy's lab. Listening intently, she could hear the noise. It sounded like breathing but it was too faint to tell. She listened to where the noise was coming from and walked towards it. It was coming from under Jimmy's desk. _'Ok so that noise is definitely breathing. Someone other than me is in here.'_ Thought Cindy.

Once she reached the desk, Cindy pulled out the chair and looked under the table. What she saw both shocked her and filled her with joy at the same time. Under the table, lying there in all his glory, was none other than Jimmy Neutron himself.

Cindy set the wrench down on the table and grabbed hold of Jimmy's arms. Carefully she pulled the boy genius out from under the desk and to the middle of the room. She kneeled beside him to check his pulse and listen for his breathing. Yep, he was definitely alive but unconscious.

Cindy reached out to shake him to wake him up but once she touched Jimmy, she felt as though she was electrocuted. The shock sent her propelled backwards a foot or two, landing her on her back. She sat up and rubbed her head. _'Whoa, what was that?'_ Cindy thought as she was massaging her pain. She then looked back over to Jimmy and she rubbed her eyes at what she saw.

_'He's moving! He could be waking up!'_

She crawled back over to Jimmy and sat beside him. "Jimmy?" she called. No response.

She was about to shake him to wake him up but stopped. Jimmy opened his eyes.

* * *

Jimmy sat up and rubbed his eyes. Boy did his head hurt. _'Ugh, where am I?'_ he thought as he looked around. _'Ok, I'm still in my lab. But why is it so dark?'_

He got up and walked over to his computer. He turned it on but for some reason it wouldn't work. The computer would not follow any of the commands he gave it. The only thing the computer did was light up the room a little bit. _'Ugh! Why isn't anything working! Maybe if I try to recalibrate the settings…'_ Jimmy's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden blinking light on the key board. '_Hello, what's this?' _Jimmy pushed the button and the shock from it sent him flying across the room and under his desk.

**(Don't ask me how. It just did.)**

Jimmy fell unconscious from the pain, once again.

* * *

_"Neutron… Neutron… Jimmy…"_

"Ugh, wha..?" Jimmy sat up once again and rubbed his eyes. When they adjusted, he opened them only to see a bright pair of emerald green eyes staring back at him. "Ahhh!" Jimmy freaked and scooted backwards. His heart was racing a mile a minute.

"Jimmy! You're ok, thank heavens." Cindy said as she helped Jimmy to his feet.

"Vortex? Is that you? What's going on here and did you just call me Jimmy?

"Uh… no?" said Cindy as she turned away from him. "Anyway, I have no idea what's going on. I woke up in the park and somehow managed to get here."

"Woke up in the park? Cindy, I found you unconscious in the park!"

Jimmy stared at her dumbfounded. _'How could she wake up in the park when she was still unconscious when I brought her to the lab?'_ Cindy had a similar thought._ 'If Jimmy found me in the park, how come he wasn't there?'_

"Wait what? Then how am I… Neutron what did you do!"

"What do you mean 'what did I do'? I didn't do anything!"

Cindy then clenched her fists and glared at Jimmy.

"Ok Neutron. You have three seconds to tell me what the heck is going on before I lose it."

"I think you've already lost it." Muttered Jimmy.

"Excuse me?!" yelled Cindy. She was really mad now.

"Nothing." Jimmy said quickly. "Hold on. You said you woke up in the park, which is where I found you unconscious."

"Yeah, and?"

"Something happened in my lab that shocked me and rendered me unconscious as well. I woke up in my lab."

"Are you saying that were both unconscious right now?"

"Well you were before I slipped into it."

"Really? Well I guess it makes sense cause when I woke up I was the only one there. The park was completely deserted and so were the streets of Retroville. There was no trace of anyone."

"Huh, that's weird."

"I take it this is a dream then?"

Jimmy raised an eyebrow at this. "What do you mean?"

"Well were the only two here and were both supposedly unconscious. Could this be a dream were communicating in?"

"I guess it's possible. How long were you awake before you found me?"

"A couple hours I guess. Why?"

"It fits the time frame of when I found you to when I was knocked out."

"Oh. So when you knocked out, you came here."

"Bingo." Jimmy smiled at Cindy. _'Despite how rude she can be, it's still nice to see her awake.'_

Cindy smiled back at Jimmy. Jimmy then turned from her and began walking towards the lab's exit. Remembering the tornado, Cindy grabbed Jimmy's arm to stop him. Jimmy looked at her confused.

"Vortex, what are you doing?"

"Don't go outside!"

"And why not?" Jimmy was now really confused.

"Before I was dropped into your lab there was a tornado outside. I don't think it's safe to go out there yet." Her grip on his arm tightened slightly. He could feel her shaking.

"Cindy, are you ok?" He looked at her with concern.

"Ye-yes. I'm fi-fine." She was soooo not fine. Remembering the tornado and how close it came frightened her. She began shaking so bad she fell to her knees. Jimmy immediately kneeled next to her and pulled her to him. "Ne-neutron!" He wrapped his arms around her and held her while she was shaking.

They both heard the howling of the winds outside. Cindy immediately tensed up and her shaking became almost violent. Jimmy hugged her tighter. "It's ok Cindy. As long as were in here we should be fine." Cindy felt comfortable and protected while wrapped up in Jimmy's arms. She blushed at the feeling. She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest. He began to rub her back and her shaking was beginning to subside.

"What happened out there Cindy? Why are you shaking so badly?"

"Do you want the long version or short?"

"Long version would be nice."

"Ok then." Cindy explained to Jimmy everything that happened to her before she found him. From the emptiness of the park to the pain that kept occurring. Until finally she got to where she entered their street. Jimmy found it odd that she wasn't able to go home and had to go to his house instead. Then she explained the frightening experience with the tornado, how she entered the lab, and found him.

"Wow. That must have been terrible." Said Jimmy as he looked down at her. She looked up at him and nodded.

"I was so terrified. I thought I was going to die."

"Well you're alright now. You're safe."

They stayed in the embrace until Cindy's shaking finally stopped. They slowly released each other and sat in the awkward silence. "Thank you Jimmy. For everything." Cindy blushed.

"You're welcome. You know, if you ever need me, I'm here." Cindy smiled at Jimmy.

As Cindy looked at Jimmy, something strange started happening. Jimmy began to flicker.

"Jimmy! What's happening? You're disappearing!"

"Huh? Oh no! I must be regaining consciousness." Said Jimmy as he examined his slowly disappearing form.

"What? NO! I don't want to be left here alone!"

"I'm sorry Cindy but I have to wake up. Just don't leave the lab. You'll be safe as long as you're here."

"NO! Don't leave me!"

Jimmy was almost gone at this point. Without thinking Cindy grabbed Jimmy by the shoulders and placed her lips upon his. Jimmy's eyes widened as he felt a bolt of electricity shoot from her lips and spread throughout his body. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. But just as soon as it started, the kiss ended and she released herself from his grasp.

"Goodbye Jimmy…"

"Cindy I…"

Then Jimmy vanished.

* * *

**Ooooh another cliff hanger. I'm evil :D**

**Well now we know where Cindy's mind is. Where is her body?**

**How was Jimmy able to talk to Cindy? Who knows?**

**Another chapter will be up eventually.**

**Read and Review! Please I need the reviews!**

**- CelestialDream1431**


End file.
